A Spark Of Brilliance
by Royal Snaza
Summary: AU. A moment of weakness, brings forth a spark of brilliance, a handful of intelligence, and an endless pool of power affecting the world forever. Naruto becomes the Orange Seal and moulds his future with only his ink, brush, and orange chakra?
1. Who Said Seals?

**A Spark of Brilliance**

_A One-Shot_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto Is Not Mine :'(

**Authors Note:** A quick one shot of how Naruto's defeat to Sasuke at the Valley of the End should have brought some sort of epiphany on how to hone and control Kyuubi's powers.

* * *

As he lay in the Hospital, he kept thinking it over, the fight against his almost brother.

"I couldn't even touch him with out using that damn Foxes power" it was disgusting to think that he had to rely that heavily on a Demon's power. "And even when I did tap into it, I had no control of it, no will, no power." "_Its like I wasn't even fighting my own battle_" he though depressingly.

He sat there silently as he healed from the Chakra exhaustion caused from his fight. Where did he go wrong? Why was Sasuke so damn powerful! He knew he had more ninjutsu than the Uchiha; perhaps equal taijutsu and they barely even resorted to Genjutsu as far as he was concerned.

"Those seals and the Demonic chakra are the only thing he had me outclassed on" he couldn't see further into it, because truly that was the only thing there was. Sasuke had better control over his curse seal and he had better control over that demonic chakra it offered. He himself on the other hand, didn't even know the beginnings to slightly understanding his seal, much less how to control his demons power.

"Seals and Demon" he repeated once more under his breath. "Fuuin and Oni" he muttered a final time, as his mind finally began to wander.

Naruto understood what a problem was and how to solve it. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that all he had to do was hone his Tai and ninjutsu and hope to get him next time. A ninja's best friend and greatest power was surprise, the very thing he was praised most for and prided himself on most.

He knew he had a problem. Now how was he to solve it? He didn't know anything about his seal, or any seals for that matter. He figured as soon as he could figure out seals, he could figure out how to completely master the Foxes chakra. Not that far out of an idea when you think about it, although it is easier thought than done.

He snorted loudly. "Yeah, who the hell knows how to deal with seals on this level?" He wasn't an idiot to think that the mess of symbols on his stomach was simple. Even if it was he couldn't even figure out the exploding note, and that was Academy basics! He sighed as he relaxed in his bed once again hitting a dead end.

"Did someone say seals?" a rather loud voice came from the window, startling him and causing him to pull the kunai from under the sheets. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that, "bit jumpy are we?"

The kid snorted, "you never know." Jiraiya could only agree with pity, it was no secret what he went through as a kid and what it had brought him to. "Anyway, what do you know about seals ero-sennin?" the blonde stared at him dubiously. "As far as I've seen all you can do is play hooky and stare at breasts all day" That was a lie of course, in truth Naruto had a very high respect for the man in front of him, not that he'd admit that of course. After all the man was the only one to truly teach him something so far.

The Sannin scowled at him then smirked as if he had just seen Tsunade stark naked; "Well kid I helped designed that beautiful little thing on your stomach, so of course I know a bit about seals" and it was true, but not to the magnitude he made it seem. Minato had done the majority of it while Jiraiya sat back and actually_ learned_ something from his student, giving an input every now and again that wasn't necessarily needed. BUT he would never admit that of course. After all, he was the Legendary Sannin and Womanizer.

To Naruto though, it was like the magic words had been spoken, the metaphorical secret to life, or answer to his problems. Not that far fetched considering it technically was. "So what do I got to do to learn?"

Jiraiya's saw the eagerness in the kid's eyes. The desire and need to learn this, his grin turned into a full brown smile "Come with me for 3 years and I'll have you creating seals in your sleep kid" Naruto didn't even need to think about it. He would do anything to get his brother back, and now even more importantly, control that fox.

That night Naruto was released from the hospital and gather all his things, and with out so much as a good bye to his friends he and Jiraiya took off into the world to create one more Seal Master and the man nick named The Orange Seal.

**3 Years Later; Konoha's Main Gate**

**

* * *

**

A tall and imposing lone figure approached the gates of Konoha with an air of nonchalance. Not ridiculously so, but tall enough for a kid 17 years old. The chunin guard almost stopped him until he spotted his headband; it had an orange clothe that read Fuuin instead of the leaf symbol, the man gasped. The headband had become as well known as Jiraiya's oil headband.

The teenager strolling up to the gates was wearing black pants and a black shirt with orange gloves and sandals as well as a flowing white trench coat. The teenager looked up to the man who stood atop the gate and flashed him a smile.

"It's been a while since I've been in this town!" the teen shouted to the man, the man was startled out of his admiration for a quick second and responded.

"Uzumaki-san, you were expected 6 months ago when Jiraiya arrived!" the chunin said before he jumped down, now feeling a bit better knowing the man wasn't going to kill them all.

He grinned instead and waltzed through the gates without trouble; "Sorry, personal business. You know, classified and all that good stuff" the teen smirked at them then continued to walk they didn't bother stopping him, the kid was a legend after all.

The chunin noticed two things at that moment; on the back of his coat was a red nine-tailed fox in chains it head in submission. He also noticed a little to late that the Uzumaki was staring at the Hokage Monument (which now included Tsunade's face) with a frown as he produced numerous spray paint cans seemingly out of thin air.

"Well this just wont do, now will it" the Uzumaki muttered as produced 9 other clones and disappeared off into the crowded village. An hour later seemingly instantaneously, the Hokage Monument was vandalized and marked on each face was the Fuuin symbol.

**Hokage's Office**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade was startled out of her sleep as Jiraiya burst into her office with a giant smile and a scared looking Shizune. Outside her office the village was laughing hysterically, she followed everyone's eyesight and saw the painted monument with shock then anger and then a giant smile.

"Get every ANBU and available ninja we have on his ass, he's to brought to my office unharmed but in chains" She said all this with a vicious smile, the brat thought he could disappear and reappear without giving her a hello-goodbye? He was in for worse punishment then Jiraiya that she was sure of.

Jiraiya shuddered a bit; he was still limping for not having told her in person and instead having sent a letter a week later.

A unique brash but charming laughter was heard through the village as an orange and black shinobi darted around avoiding capture.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, aka the Orange Seal, had returned and the world was sure to be in for quiet the shock.

* * *

**Authors Note**: This took on a life of its own way too quickly, now I want to make it a full-blown story. I guess I'll let the fans vote on it :D tell me if you like it like that or you want it to go all out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Spark of Brilliance**

The Readers Asked For It, So It Shall Continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors Note: After numerous reviews telling me to continue this story, I've decided to do just that. The reason it took so long is because I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this… I'm still uncertain, but I need to give the readers something- right?

I Hope You Enjoy I also uploaded a bunch of new stories, so go check them out!

The gravel crunched beneath his foot for a split second as he landed, and then was minutely displaced as he jumped up to the rooftop and disappeared in the endless and labyrinth like skyline of Konoha. His pursuers stopped at the spot where he had jumped, looking around for a moment and then jumping up to the rooftops and dispersing in order to track him down. He wasn't getting away like he used too all those times as a kid!

Just as they picked up the pace of their frantic chase, a plant pot on the windowsill of the house they had jumped in front of was engulfed in an orange glow and in it's place stood Naruto Uzumaki, a grin stretched form ear to ear and a warm chuckle emanating from his throat.

"Suckers," He began as he stepped on to the sidewalk and threw his hood up, "Still fall for that same old trick." He didn't get two steps before he was frozen halfway through his step. "What the fu-"

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success." Declared an indolent voice from the alleyway at his left. The voice took one more step to reveal an ANBU with a very unique pineapple shaped hair do.

"Never thought you'd be in ANBU" gritted Naruto through a locked jaw.

"I'm surprised you can still talk," continued the voice, "Even Neji has a hard time with my shadows now a days."

"I think," began Naruto slowly, a twitch in his finger which was then replicated by a shocked ANBU, "Shikamaru, that I am clearly in a league quiet beyond that of Neji Hyuuga."

"Your humor knows no bounds Uzumaki," said a familiar dry voice from behind him.

"Neji no!" cried the warning of the shadow-user, but a bit too late.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the shadow broke from his with a spark of orange and before Neji could react Naruto's hand reached out and tapped his bare arm. Neji went down, his body locked up and immobile.

"He's over here!" "Don't let him get away!" "Surround the perimeter!"

"Well, that's my cue to go fellas," cheerily declared the ninja in white and orange, "try to keep up in our next spar, yeah?"

Just as the squad returned to the scene of the Nara crouched beside the immobile Hyuuga, a permanent scowl on his feminine features.

"Captains! Is everything okay?" one of the ANBU with a bear mask inquired.

"Yes, yes," replied Shikamaru as he peeled a tag off of Neji's arm and granted him the freedom of his body again. "It is clear however, that Uzumaki has gotten a bit better."

"We're never going to live this down," began Neji sourly, "the youngest ANBU captains since Kakashi and Itachi and we got immobilized by one genin."

"With all due respect sir, the Orange Seal is anything but a genin level ninja." Commented one of the multiple ANBU members; a murmur went up amongst the unit, all in various whispers of agreement.

Before Neji or Shikamaru could snap at their units to mobilize and continue the search however, a familiar duo turned the corner.

"Well, I guess Naruto really is back in town," declared Hatake Kakashi, "eh, Iruka?"

"I guess that means we should join the chase?" recommended the Chunin reluctantly.

"It would be much appreciated Umino-san," respectfully pleaded Neji.

"You know, to date you're the only one to have caught him." Added the Hatake before taking off in search of the number one most unpredictable ninja.

"It's been over 5 years since the last time!" cried an exasperated Iruka before taking to the rooftops with Kakashi, the ANBU groups split in two behind each commander and the chase resumed.

The Training Grounds

"I still got it!" cried out the number one target in the village of Konoha as he strolled into a quiet and empty training ground. He hopped up on a training post and unsealed some dango from a scroll, before he could take a bite however, a kunai came whizzing at the back of his head. His hair grew in an instant to catch the object and then return it at the same speeds it was launched at. A squawk resounded from a tree and numerous thuds rang out as someone tumbled off and hit every branch on the way down.

Konohamaru pulled himself up with the help of his two teammates, Moegi and Udon. He turned to address his opponent and just as he was about to issue a declaration of combat, he realized the training ground was empty.

A sizzling sound cut clear through the air and he looked above his head to see a quickly burning bomb tag connected to the kunai.

"Oh fu-" a giant explosion cut him off and rattled the village.

The Hokage's Office

"How many ninja does it take to track down a prankster genin?" Tsunade's dry humorless voice rang out across her office.

"To be fair, the kid has gotten pretty darn good at evasion, infiltration, and stealth techniques."

An explosion rattled the building at the end of Jiraiya's sentence. "He's also good at blowing shit up."

An exhausted sigh escaped the Hokage's mouth.

A knock at the window allowed both of them to turn and observe a teenage figure dressed in black, orange, and white. Naruto stood stupidly smiling into the office.

"Hey, it's windy out here, let me in before I fall off-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a chair flying through the window and taking him straight off the side of the building. It also took off half the wall, but fuck it, she was the Hokage and that had to count for something. Right?

"Fucking brat." She snorted as she walked over to the whole and saw the aforementioned 'brat' propel himself off the descending chair and perform a series of unnecessary acrobatics that placed him in front of the Hokage.

"Do I get a proper hello now?"

Before he could react Tsunade's index finger was poised at his forehead ready to strike; he closed his eyes and waited to the impact.

Instead he found himself pulled into a deep hug.

"It's good to have you back brat," she smiled affectionately.

"Aw shucks baa-chan, you're so sweet!" he exclaimed.

The hug got significantly tighter.

"Baa-chan?" she slowly dripped out, Naruto realized his mistake too late and was suddenly airborne.

Ichiraku's Ramen; 15 miles away

"Well, I was sure he'd be here," finished Iruka weakly as he and Kakashi checked the umpteenth signature location of Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're losing your touch Umino," said Kakashi with humor in his voice.

Iruka's indignant response was cut off as a high-pitched wail came falling from the sky and crashed into him at unprecedented speeds, so fast in fact, that it created a small crater.

Out of it crawled none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Holy shit, she can still throw as if she wasn't in her 60s!" he exclaimed and brushed his coat down and then noticed his former sensei standing before him looking very amused.

"Kakashi! Happy to see me I see" he said cheerfully.

"Truly the most unpredictable ninja Naruto," Kakashi chuckled and then took a few steps back, "but I recommend you run for your life now."

A spike of killing intent pierced the air and as Naruto looked back at the crater he saw his first sensei's head blow up to massive proportions: "NA-RU-TO!"

"Aw well shit."

Hope ya'll like this little snippet; it's just some food until I decide where I'm going with this. Sort of to finish introducing him into Konoha and establish that this story WILL be continued.

KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY OTHER STORIES, I'LL BE PUBLISHING THEM SOON.


End file.
